osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ActualNonsense/Rant about this Wiki
Hello, my old fellas. Guess who is writting this? Yes, is that moron called FurryWeeb aka RaincolorWeed! Since I've been reported to FANDOM and got globalled, I've been thinking of making a rant about this wiki which would be (possibly) my last activity in this wiki or FANDOM (if i get reported again and be banned forever), people may try to delete this post, but I will have this copied. I will start making my opinions in people I may know *Osmo: You were a cool guy but sometimes you act like a child when you are in Twice's side. *Liy is cool: I simply have no much to say about you (except my complain about you caps abuse an exclamation signs). *Floras: WOW, you were accusing Spongeedd from being a person who he didn't even know them, and reported him and now he's banned forever, I hope the same goes to you. *Leafy is awsome: First, spell "awesome" correctly, second, I can' believe you're virtually dating to a 8 year old kid and you're 12 years old (i guess), third, I don't have much to say about you either *Twice aka User aka GameCube: You were a cool guy first, but as a kid would always do, if they see they have the power, they think they can do whatever they want, but you're wrong, being admin (or bureau) doesn't mean "Hey I'm powerful! I can do whatever the hell I want, I can spam, I can ban" and whatever, admin means to give examples to the users to follow the rules and take care of the wiki, not being hypocrite by you doing whatever you want while the others can't do it, you always editing people's comments just trying to show they are by your side when that's not even true, that's being bossy, do not even call people by names when you don't even know what those words means, do not copy what people say just to "roast" them or whatever, you kick or ban someone or anyone that you don't like. Also being a bully to Sophie calling her "shut up underage" (lmao sophie's 12 jokes on you) and many stuff, she made a rant on you and she's actually right about what she's saying, you were giving me threats that if i dont do whatever you want i may be banned forever, oh and also, you disabled your old account but then you go back with another and say "i changed, give me admin" by saying "i changed" it doesn't mean they can give you admin or whatever, more like, you're trying to manipulate people and then you have your power again to make the same power abuse again. Decide if you wanna leave FANDOM or not, better, leave FANDOM because you're breaking the underage rule, is sad how you're not reported yet. *BFDI Rocky: I don't know you a lot but ok *Artist: You're a cool guy (sometimes you're umm, idk how to say it, you're not?) *Sophie: I expected you be just another user in the bfdi wiki but no, at least you have common sense and you actually know what's happening around you, you may say that you're not mature, but you are tho, you're an interesting person, I like you (as a friend oof), I also miss you too, I hope you keep fighting for the justice in this wiki, you make me feel so proud :'). *Mariofan: I don't know much about you either, but you are a nice guy, I also like you *Wiki cat: I know how unfair you ban was (bc you demoted leafy but for a good reason), I know you forgave twice (and im higly disappointed) but you're still cool, we both like kobayashi chi no maid dragon and camp camp, so you're a cool guy *Nerd: You were a cool guy in the bfdi wiki, i liked how you liked my drawings and i feel so proud, i dont have much to say about here bc i didn't see you "in action" in this wiki rn This wiki has a lot of admins for just so few people, or promoted people, you should demote some, but do it fairly. To most of the admins, stop being salty when being called "gay", like, is a joke, you shouldn't take it seriously To the people from the polandball wiki, stop spamming and just report To the people who reported but they got manipulated so easily, you're dead to me. To Boku, Pizza, Shy Guy and Sophie, you guys are so cool and I miss you so much qwq. To the person who reported me, good job. OK ban me whatever or i get reported and get banned forever whatever smh. ok bye. Category:Blog posts